Through His Eyes
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: Enjolras was known to be a keen observer, he can see things which other people cannot see. But then he saw something interesting about Marius' errand girl. She can be happy when she's with Marius,but her eyes says otherwise. As Enjolras looks through her,he discovers someone more than Marius' shadow. He can't fall for her, he can't. She love Marius, not him. Or will he change that?


**AN: Hey guys! I'm definitely excited for this fic! Hopefully I will be able to pull this off. This story will go around Enjolras' point of view in the events of the movie, Les Miserables, but it will be written in 3****rd**** person. Note that this might be slightly AU. I can't say much about it until you guys get to read it until the end. So, enjoy! **

xXxXxXxXx

Enjolras took a deep breath before shifting his gaze once more on the book placed in front of him. His hold on his pen loosened as he took his time to collect his thoughts. Once an idea flashed in his mind, he quickly grasps his pen and wrote on the paper. After doing so, he will go ahead and check up on the town map to see if there are plausible places in which he can use as their advantage when the barricades rise.

"How do things bode well for you, Enjolras?" a man's voice called from his back. Enjolras didn't jump from his seat like the others would. Enjolras tried to hide any signs of his displeasure when his friend, Combeferre interrupted him. He was so near in finding out another tactic, it was in his reach if it wasn't for Combeferre. Still, Enjolras cannot bring himself to spat at his friend for he only meant to inquire about the plans that Enjolras was formulating.

"It seems to go on nicely" he said tersely

"I can see that" Combeferre took the seat beside Enjolras before peeking at the young man's work. Enjolras rolled his eyes secretly when Combeferre was busy looking at his notes.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I ask you to explain your work?" Combeferre looked at Enjolras. Enjolras wanted to say no for he is still in the middle of formulating it and he doesn't usually tell people tentative plans.

"Maybe next time, Combeferre. These plans need to be studied further before I fully elucidate the information to you" Enjolras said as he tapped a finger on the book. Combeferre nodded in understanding.

"I see. I hope I didn't cause you any disturbance upon inquiring on the matter" Enjolras wanted to say that he actually did cause a disturbance to him, but it would be best to let it go.

"No harm done" As soon as Enjolras was about to return to his work, the sudden outburst of Marius Pontmercy made him almost drop his pen. Taking a deep sigh, he turned to where Marius was. Enjolras almost let a disgusted groan as watched Marius dance gleefully with a letter in his hand. The other men looked at Marius with an amused expression on their faces. Enjolras pitied them for being too merry wherein in times like this they must all focus on the revolution they have started, that _he_ started.

"She loves me! Cosette loves me! What am I going to do without you, Eponine?! If it weren't for you we couldn't have wrote letters to each other like this! I can't thank you enough, my friend!" Marius screamed in joy as he locked that girl, Eponine, in a tight embrace. Enjolras can't help but notice the girl, Eponine. Surely Marius was overwhelmed with joy upon knowing that his 'dear Cosette' loves him, and that his friends would flash a smile. Eponine's smile was different though, Enjolras noticed. Hers was strained and her eyes seemed to hold back tears. Wasn't it obvious that she was trying hard not to cry? Can't the other men see that?

Enjolras shook his head. Maybe he was just too perceptive to even see the tiniest detail. He doesn't know much about these kinds of things but he knows that this 'shadow' of Marius obviously fancies Marius Pontmercy. All of the le Amis knows about this common knowledge, except for Monsieur Marius of course. Unfortunately for her, Marius is blinded by that girl he's been going on and on again, Cosette.

"Enjolras! She loves me!" Marius approached his friend as he planted kisses on the letter in his hands. Enjolras is happy for his friend, even though it doesn't show because he still has his permanent frown on his face. But he knew that Marius being infatuated with that girl will serve as a distraction for the young Pontmercy. And Enjolras cannot risk any distraction when it comes to the revolution.

"I heard that a few minutes ago while you were dancing around kissing a sheet of paper" Enjolras blurted out, pointing his pen at the letter in Marius's hand. Marius raised a brow at him.

"Why, shouldn't you be happy for me at least, my friend?" Marius said and Enjolras sighed

"I didn't say that I'm not happy for you, Marius"

"But actions suggest so!"

"Oh please, Marius. Of course, I'm glad to know that your love is requited. But I'm concerned that your infatuation can be a distraction our cause" Enjolras said straightforwardly. Marius smiled faintly

"You do not understand me, my friend! Have you ever fallen in love? If you do, then you probably understand what I am feeling right now"

"No, I haven't. And I do not have time to go around and satiate a woman's needs. Just like what I have told you Marius, it is a distraction" His voice started to rise. This is what Enjolras believed. Love caused falls of kings. Love caused losses of war. Love caused death. Love brings a person to do the stupidest things the world has ever known. Enjolras is not stupid enough to risk his sanity only to please a woman like what Marius is doing right now.

"I'm sure it won't, Enjolras. Would sending love letters be a form of distraction?" _There, that is where the stupid Marius goes in once more_, Enjolras thought glumly. Marius sending love letters is actually the thing that causes distraction, for LaMarque's sake! Enjolras looked over at Combeferre and Coufeyrac. Both of them gestured him to shake it off instead of breaking things for their dear friend. Enjolras sighed in defeat, clearly he doesn't like to drop the matter immediately for it might be a cause for their failure, but for the sake of his friend, he'll let it go, just this once.

"I guess… It won't kill you or any of us if you continue to write letters. But if I see that your preoccupation to these letters of yours will risk us this revolution, you will have to face me Marius"

Marius smiled; it was noticeable that he is pleased with Enjolras's answer, even though it didn't go out nicely as Enjolras wanted it to be. As soon as Marius left to pick up a paper and write another letter to Cosette, Enjolras went back to his work once more. His eyes began to skim through the papers as his focus begins to build up once more. Then again he can't help but feel bothered at the ratty girl sitting on stool at the corner of the room. How long has she been there?

Enjolras was now watching her closely. She looked distressed. Her hair was tangled and her clothes were tattered and soiled. It's not that her appearance bothered Enjolras, what bothered him is that she was silently weeping in the dark, hiding her face from the other les Amis so that they cannot see her remorse. Enjolras felt confused. Isn't it really evident that there is a girl weeping just beside them, and they can't even notice her? They just continued their laughter on the other side of the room while drinking their ales.

Enjolras hated it. He took a book from his table and walked to Eponine. Surprisingly, the men did not even notice him leave his place. Gods, he hated himself for being like this. He hated seeing people alone, looking distressed, especially if he/she were his acquaintance that he would find a way to at least lift their spirits. Enjolras detest that trait of his. It soils his image of being cold, unrelenting, and fearless leader of the Les Amis. He can't help it now that he's already walking his way to her.

"Mademoiselle" he called out to the girl. The girl quickly turned her head to the man in front of her.

"Please, monsieur. Don't call me that"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not a lady, that's why"

"I think I am convinced enough that you are a lady, Eponine"

"How did you know my name, Monsieur Enjolras?"

"I was intending to ask of you the same thing, mademoiselle" Enjolras took the nearby stool and sat beside Eponine. Eponine looked wearily at him. Enjolras knew that she was confused as why, of all people here in the café, he was the one who approached her. With that he opened the book and Eponine seemed to be familiar with the book.

"Is that the Iliad by Homer, monsieur?" she said. Enjolras was surprised that she knew of such book; perhaps she knew something about it after all. He feared that he might confuse her even more if he shared it to someone, well, illiterate. Not that he was already judging her, mind you.

"Apparently it is, mademoiselle. I assume you are familiar with it?"

"Yes, I have read it once, not until it was burned to ashes a long time ago"

"I'm glad to hear that you know how to read. Do you write as well?"

Eponine seemed to smile at Enjolras' compliment

"Why, yes! I like to write poems of love, and Monsieur Marius would even ask me for help in writing letters of love for… Cosette" Her once gleeful tone turned somber when she spoke of Marius's letters for Cosette. Enjolras felt her sorrow rising up again; he decided to change the topic back to the Iliad.

"Right, did you like the Iliad?" he asked awkwardly. Eponine smiled faintly.

"Yes, I read it a lot! It's quite tragic, but I feel elated whenever I read about the part of Helen and Paris confessing their love for each other" she said enthusiastically and Enjolras can't help but smile. It was rare for him to smile. And this smile actually caught the men's attention. But they did not try to interrupt Enjolras and Eponine.

Enjolras can see at his peripheral view that his friends are whispering about something. Eponine went on with her enthusiasm about the book, whereas Enjolras tried to listen to her, at the same time take an eye on his men. As soon as the men seemed to notice Enjolras' sudden wariness, they pretended to burst into laughter, causing Eponine to pause at her tale.

_Inconsiderate bastards! _Enjolras thought miserably. Coufeyrac gulped as he met Enjolras' glare. All of them then tried to act normal and Enjolras nodded in satisfaction.

"Is there something wrong, monsieur?" Eponine asked curiously

"There's nothing wrong, mademoiselle" Enjolras gave her an assuring smile.

"Monsieur, do you really think that Paris and Helen really love each other?" Enjolras can't give her proper answer to this. He didn't really mind going over the romance of Helen and Paris, he focused a lot more on the political views in the story. Enjolras was quickly looking for a good answer in his head. He knew that he was bad at talking to women, but at least he had a good start with Eponine. If he was bad at talking to women, how much worse can it get if he is talking to a woman about love?

"I guess so…" he answered with uncertainty and he can see that Eponine can see the uncertainty of his words.

"I think so too, monsieur" she said, "You know what, Monsieur Enjolras. I dream of being someone like Helen" Enjolras raised his brow at Eponine. Of all the characters in the Iliad why would she dream of being Helen? Helen may be beautiful, her face launched a thousand ships but it would really sound ridiculous to declare war for a woman. What were the Greeks thinking then? Maybe it's a dream of every woman to be like Helen of Troy.

"So you want to be beautiful? I don't think you should wish for something you already have, mademoiselle" Enjolras wanted to hit himself. Where did he get the nerve to say such words to a woman? He started to warn himself that he should pick the right words before he speaks. Enjolras feared that he might've embarrassed the woman a lot. But he must be honest, she really is beautiful. She would only need a few retouches to make her look more like a lady.

Eponine blushed lightly

"N-no, monsieur! It's not like that!"

"You want men around you to start wars only to claim you as theirs?" Enjolras snorted

"No, monsieur, it's just that I dream that someone would fight a war for me, to protect me and to love me. Just like Paris" she said dreamily. Enjolras raised a brow at her. She's a girl after all. It's just normal for her to have fantasies like that. Fantasies Enjolras considers something as ridiculous.

"That's… nice to hear. I hope you'll find that Paris of yours someday, I guess" Enjolras sucked in his breath. That sounded ridiculous, even for Grantaire.

"I already have, monsieur. It's just that-" she was cut off when a certain Marius Pontmercy approached the both of them while waving a letter in his hand. Enjolras rolled his eyes at Marius he would most likely ask this girl to deliver another letter for him. He looked back at Eponine, whose eyes seemed to have shone when Marius went near. While this is not his business to attend to he simply shook it off.

"Enjolras! What are you doing here?" Marius asked quizzically. Enjolras tried to return to his usual composure and replied:

"I don't see any harm in taking Eponine for company, Marius. Before I leave…" he turned to Eponine, " … I'll let you have this" he reached the book out to Eponine. The girl shook her head violently.

"I-I cannot accept that, monsieur! It's yours!"

"Take it, mademoiselle. If you're concerned that I will no longer be able to read it, I can afford to purchase a new one, if that pleases you"

"But you have your name branded on it! People might think I stole it!"

"No they won't, just take it" Enjolras said sternly. It must've sounded harder than he expected because all of them looked at him.

Eponine reluctantly took the book into her hands.

"Thank you, monsieur… I'll be returning this once I'm finished" Enjolras controlled his temper. He told her that he is already giving it to her. What part in that statement can she not understand?

"You don't have to, Eponine" he said calmly

"Are you sure about this?" Enjolras was surprised that it was the first time she didn't add 'monsieur' in her sentence.

"Yes, I am"

"Thank you, once again, monsieur" she said with a smile and Enjolras looked down to hide the faint blush on his face. Marius, once again joined in.

" 'Ponine, I want you to give this to Mademoiselle Cosette" he handed her the white envelope. Enjolras noticed the twinge of displeasure on Eponine's face as she took it from Marius's hand before she flashed a sweet smile at Marius.

"I will make sure that it will reach her, Monsieur Marius. Have a good day" she assured him before leaving. She halted in front of the staircase and turned back again to the boys.

"Have a good day, lads. You too, Monsieur Enjolras" she said her farewell and left, leaving the boys eyeing their revolutionary leader. Enjolras raised a brow at all of them as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Is there something interesting all of a sudden on my face that all of you are looking at me?" Enjolras demanded, and the crowd gave inscrutable grumbles before going back to their drinks. The revolutionary leader gave a nod of satisfaction before he finally went back to his table.

It was an exhausting night, even though he didn't do any much progress. Enjolras took his time to look at the window beside him. He can see Eponine loosen the ribbon tied around the scroll before reading it. He watched her broke into tears once more before rolling the paper and tying it with the red ribbon. Enjolras' blue eyes remained on the girl who simply wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Eponine looked back at the café and Enjolras quickly pretended that he's focused on his book, though he stole a few glances at Eponine. As soon as Eponine looked away and ran to Cosette's home. Enjolras's eyes remained on her as she disappeared on the streets.

"Pitiful girl, she believes so much in love that she blinded by it. But then again it's not my business to change what she thinks. But still, I hope she wouldn't go too far for Marius" he thought as he began to write on a fresh page of his book.

xXxXxXxXx

**AN: Read and Review please!**


End file.
